


Kiss me Goodbye

by shuderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, Kissing, Leaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuderssea/pseuds/shuderssea
Summary: Fnatics Players take tolls in saying Goodbye to their Old Midlaner.





	Kiss me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof so I've been listening to the Kimi No Na Wa Soundtrack for the last few days, and I fell in love with "First view of Tokyo", which gave me the Inspiration to bring out this. Whatever this is.  
> The form is inspired by lazare_syn's "i'm just with my Friends online"; the Pairing is inspired by phoenixsigns who i think released an OS circling the same Topic. uh, uwu.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this, leave me a comment or kudos if you do.
> 
> also, i'm fucking crying of laughter bc i just remembered the announcement vid for Caps and Mikyx and- how did this go down??  
> " ok caps you're gonna wear a Crown! And you, Perkz, you can wear this sick G2 mask and a parka!"  
> " And me?"  
> " Oh, Mikyx…. you can smile ONCE at the cam"  
> This is the funniest thing i s2g
> 
> also i'm physically incapable of writing sad stuff when i start writing for a fandom, so this is sappy at the end bc i can't yet break These People into pieces.

1) soaZ

Paul is already gone by the time Rasmus officially announces that he‘s leaving- he‘s already in another part of Berlin, settling into the house there, making friends in Misfits; still, and this makes Rasmus smile for hours straight, Paul shoots him a message, wishing him the best for his time at G2 and he makes a point of highlighting that Rasmus has always been one of his favourite people to play amongst with. It may be a lie, but it‘s still nice and a gesture Rasmus can definitely appreciate. He texts back, basically saying the same to Paul, and that‘s that, but it‘s good and excactly how he imagined things will go with Paul. He‘s always been uncomplicated, even though he can be a Diva sometimes- but it‘s good the way it is.

2) Bwipo

Gabriel jokes about it constantly, as soon as the rumors spread, and he cracks jokes about it when Rasmus tells his teammates, that, yes, in fact, he will be leaving Fnatic- he hasn‘t really expected their toplaner to act any different, but there‘s this unspoken sadness in the belgian‘s eyes, and a smile that can only hide so much sadness. Gabriel laughs it away in the next second, and Rasmus thinks he might have imagined it-  
It‘s not until he‘s settled into his bed, and it‘s so dark outside, and he won‘t be sleeping here anymore in a few days, and- his door opens, and then there‘s a weight next to him, a pair of arms wraps around him and lips press against the back of his head, then his neck.  
Before long, Rasmus is lulled into the warmth, the comfort of ever so soft kisses and silently whispered words.  
„ I‘ll miss you“ Gabriel whispers, and the least thing Rasmus can do is turn around, pulling the older Male closer to him, pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek, „It‘s not gonna be the same without you.“  
They kiss, and kissing Gabriel hasn‘t ever been anything he thought he would do in his life, at all, but it‘s suprisingly nice- soft, gentle, sweet and oh so short; it‘s over quickly, and even quicker Gabriel has untangled himself from their tight embrace, leaning over and running his hand over Rasmus‘ face, smiling quietly.  
„ See you on the Rift“ The darkhaired Male says then, and the door closes behind him, leaving Rasmus alone again; he touches his lips, unsure, but there really was only comfort in the kiss. No romance, at all, just warmth and comfort and hurt, somewhere.

3) Hylissang

Zdravets doesn‘t really show any emotions, but Rasmus feels that he‘s saying Goodbye, in his own way, somehow. He‘s saying Goodbye through little things, like letting his hand linger a little too long on Rasmus‘ back, holding a smile for too long, intertwining their hands during VODs review. He‘s not saying much, but he doesn‘t need to. Rasmus appreciates everything he does, and it suprises him a great deal when Zdravets clears his throath; they‘re alone in his room, and Rasmus knows he should pack the last of things. He probably will, as soon as Zdravets leaves.  
„ It was nice playing with you“ He says, pushing his glasses up on his nose, „You probably didn‘t know, but I always enjoyed our jokes and playing with you.“  
„ Thanks“ Is all Rasmus brings himself to say, and he‘s even more startled when the Support pulls him into a hug, before letting go again, looking at him fondly.  
„ I feel bad for hogging you“ Zdravets then says, „Have Mads and Martin said Goodbye yet?“  
„ No.“  
„ Ah“  
Rasmus doesn‘t ask what he means, even though he really wants to; he let‘s Zdravets go, and goes back to packing his things- he doesn‘t own too many, so it won‘t take long. He sighs; he can still feel the hug linger on his body.

4) Broxah

Mads has never been much of a talker, and neither is Rasmus when they‘re together- but right now, right now he wants to tell Mads everything. How he‘s kinda scared of leaving, of playing in this all too new team, how he has been in love with Mads ever since he arrived at Fnatic, how that crush faded eventually and gave them the chance of actually becoming good friends, how he never wants to leave this moment. But he doesn‘t, he just holds open his arms and lets Mads pull him in. The taller Dane seems to understand just what Rasmus is trying to say, because big hands ruffle through his hair, scratching the back of his head affectionately.  
They‘re kissing before they really realize it, and it stings in Rasmus‘ gut, only now kissing Mads when he has to leave already- tomorrow midday, he‘s gonna leave. Later will be his last night.  
Mads looks like he wants to say something, but then he decideds against it, kissing Rasmus again, until the younger is aching throughout his whole body, yearning for the relationship they could have had, if things had gone differently. (And if Rasmus hadn‘t long put his crush on Mads away, to nurture another cursh)  
„ Can‘t believe you‘re leaving before me“ Mads whispers, a small smile on his lips, „You gonna have to meet me every week, you know that? They‘re in Berlin, too, no?“  
„ Yeah“ Rasmus responds, a little bit out of breath, and that‘s all the talking they do. They don‘t kiss again, but Mads holds him against his chest, and his breath is steady and calming. It takes out all anxiety out of Rasmus, until he feels like he might fall asleep.  
It‘s quiet, but that‘s good, because it has a ring that some things don‘t have to change, even when he‘s leaving- Mads will just stay the same quiet Mads that Rasmus lost his heart to two years ago.  
„ I was in love with you once“ He whispers, because he needs to say it, „But I‘m not anymore.“  
„ I noticed“ Mads responds, as he lazily circles the Younger Danes back, „Will you tell him?“  
Rasmus doesn‘t respond to that, he just lets his head rest on Mads‘ chest and closes his eyes.  
„ I‘m gonna miss you.“  
„ At least you still can talk Danish to someone. Wunder, no?“  
A small laugh escapes Rasmus‘ lips- Mads is always keen on keeping the Danish alive; he‘s a fan of languages, he‘s the only one of Fnatic who can speak decent german.  
They kiss again, a last time, a chaste kiss that drips with affection; Rasmus can‘t help but imagine he‘s kissing someone else.  
Someone else, who he‘s been in love with for one year already.

5) Rekkles

It‘s his last night, and he‘s sitting on the bed that used to be his, for two years now, and he can‘t help but feel sad again- it really is over. They had a celebration tonight, even Paul came, and still there is laughter tingling in his body, and the drums of too loud music- and the stupid memory that Martin wouldn‘t even as much as look at him.  
The Swede had been fine with talking to Paul all damn night, and he threw his hands around all the other players who attended, and he laughed at everyone- his eyes never as much as looked at Rasmus,leaving the Younger one with a hurt core; that is, until the Music was so very loud, and he had turned to find Martin directly in front of him.  
„ See me later“ Martin whispered, and maybe it had been imagination, but now Rasmus sits on his bed, waiting for Mads and Zdravets to stop talking in the Hallway- and finally, their voiced die down, and then he hears two doors creeking; it feels kinda dumb when he hushes over to Martins door, knocking cautiously before he hears the all too familiar voice call him to get in.  
Martin is sitting at his desk, he‘s not even turning to look at Rasmus, but his hand makes an gesture to the bed, and so Rasmus sits.  
„ So, you‘re leaving tomorrow, huh?“  
„ Yeah“  
„ It‘s kinda crazy, I mean- whatever. Figured you might like to take something to remember your time here“ Martin says, and Rasmus tilts his head; the Blonde still won‘t look at him.  
„ I already- I mean, Mads already gave me the picture, I mean.“ He stumbles over his words, and his core aches when Martin laughs quietly, still not looking.  
„ No, It‘s.“ He begins, sighs then, „It‘s on the Drawer.“  
It‘s Martins Shirt, from the Worlds, and it has-  
„ You really wrote me an Autograph?“ Rasmus asks, and he can‘t hide the mockery, even though the gesture is so incredible sweet and kind and- god, it‘s too much, and the Shirt, and  
„ Figured you might like something personal, after all we were your first team, and I thought- you know, with me being Captain and- we‘re Friends-“  
Rasmus interrupts him, and he‘s speaking before realizing what he‘s saying, but he needs to say it, needs to say it now. He clutches the shirt to his chest, and he‘s talking.  
„ I‘m in love with you“ He blurts out, his cheeks growing hot as soon as he said it.  
Martin stops dead in his tracks, and finally, finally he turns to look at Rasmus. His voice is incredible soft, when he eventually speaks- The Younger One feels close to crying, with the look he gets and his red ears, red cheeks, heavy breathing. God, why didn‘t he just shut up, why did he have to confess now, of all times?  
„ Oh, Rasmus“ Martin says, he stands up; Rasmus feels like crying-   
„ I‘m sorry“ He mumbles, „ I‘m just- I leave tomorrow, and I- I. I‘m sorry.“ He repeats, jerking back when Martin reaches out for him.  
Then he stumbles back, because Martin crashes into him, and he‘s all hands and lips and mumbled words that aren‘t English any longer; Rasmus finds comfort against the wall of the room, and he manages to steady himself while Martin continues pressing openmouthed kisses against his throath- as soon as Rasmus is steady, he stops it.  
„ You Idiot“ Martin mumbles, „Don‘t ever be sorry“ He whispers, and a laugh tumbles over Rasmus‘ lips when the Blonde tangles his hair around his hand.  
They kiss, and it‘s so much better than kissing Gabriel, and it‘s better than kissing Mads, and he‘s leaving tomorrow- so better make it count, no?  
Martin is very loud in bed, but he‘s also keen on making every second they have left with each other count, and he‘s also not against potentally seeing each other when Rasmus goes to G2 tomorrow; at least they‘re in the same City all the time.  
But then again it‘s Mads who waves at him the next day when he leaves- and It‘s Gabriel who asks him how things are going after the first two days, with dozens of Emojis.   
But it‘s still Martin who rings him up as soon as he has a free second somewhere, and it‘s Martin who urges him to keep a decent timetable- and it‘s Martin who makes him take the Train for fifty minutes to go out with him to Dinner.  
Martin jokes about the Bad Stigma of Teammates dating each other when Rasmus mentions offhand that he may have walked in on Mihael and Luka kissing way too passionately.  
„ It‘s good that we waited until we weren‘t Teammates anymore“ Martin says, and Rasmus is confused.  
„ But we‘re not dating.“ He says.  
„ Are we not?“ Martin asks, and Rasmus thinks way too hard; But they didn‘t specify anything, and they‘re just here to eat, right? Martin looks at him like he looked whenever Rasmus proposed a weird, crazy Pick.  
„ This is a Date“ Martin says, and then he kisses Rasmus.


End file.
